Tusked Ruin
Armoth (Etrian Odyssey) The Armoth is a FOE that first appears in B8F of the Primitive Jungle. This elephant uses a rather simple strategy to fight your party: It charges for one round and attacks the entire party with Bullrush afterwards for huge damage. Try to defend in the round this enemy tries to attack or make use of a Protector. Binding its legs or paralyzing the enemy will also help a great deal. Skills * Bullrush (Uses Legs): Deals damage to the entire party. * Charge (Uses None): Charges up energy to increase the damage in the following round. Drops * Great Tusk (Worth: 1400 en) Conditional Drops * None Related Monsters *Treetusk Armoth (Etrian Odyssey II) Armoths are first encountered on 13F in the Frozen Grounds. It is also highly resistant to volt attacks so they should be avoided if possible. Skills * Charge (Uses Head): Charges up energy to increase the damage in the following round. * Bullrush (Uses Legs): Deals physical damage to a row of party members. Drops * Red Jaw (Worth: 710 en) * Metal Horn (Worth: 101 en) Conditional Drop * None Cave Elephant (Etrian Odyssey III) Cave Elephants are first encountered on the 10th floor. They will use Withering Glare to reduce the defense of the entire party for two turns. Also, they are able to use Charge In, an attack that hits the entire party and therefore works amazingly well together with Withering Glare. They deal a good amount of damage, but they also look tougher than they really are. Just hit them fast and hard and they should fall quickly. Skills * Withering Glare (Uses Head): Reduces the party's defense for 2 turns. * Charge In (Uses Legs): Deals damage to the entire party. Drops * Red Tusk '''(Worth: 119 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters *Calamity God Tusked Ruin (Etrian Odyssey Untold) '''Tusked Ruins are FOEs found in the lower floors of the Primitive Jungle. They patrol back and forth about fixed paths, but if they catch sight of the player they will turn aggressive until the player leaves their line of sight. However, they then change their paths according to where they now face. Tusked Ruins will not travel over damage tiles, so if a player has sufficient health they can make use of said damage tiles as shortcuts to avoid needlessly drawing the Tusked Ruin's attention. Skills *'Charge '(Uses ???): *'Bullrush' (Uses ???): Drops * Great Tusk (Worth: 797 en) * Iced Ivory (Conditional) (Worth: 1532 en) Conditional Drop *To get the Iced Ivory, you need to finish the Tusked Ruin with an ice attack. Evil Mammoth (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) This monster is encountered on the 14th & 15th floor of the Frozen Grounds. It will attempt to use Charge, which uses it's 1st turn, to hit your entire party. Use the delay to dish out as much damage as you can and it should go down before it has the chance to retaliate. Skills * Charge (Uses Head): Increases damage during the next turn. * Destructive Fang (Uses Head): Deals damage to a single party member, also has a splash effect. Drops * Giant Tusk (Worth: 219 en) * Elephant Hide (Worth: 234 en) Conditional Drop * None Category:Etrian Odyssey I FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey II FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters